Will of the Heart
by MewWitch
Summary: UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION!Crossover with W.I.T.C.H. Will & Ichigo are twins.
1. Sisters

This is one of my first fanfics.Hope you like it.

My others are The Mew Mew Code, and The Getaway. Please read them.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Witch or any of the characters in them(wish I did). I do own Crux and Mew Blackberry or at least the one in my story. I think other people have the character also...

Anyways, On With The Story!

Will of The Heart

Chapter 1

Sisters

Ichigo entered the café, completely unphased by the chaos within. She walked past the pile of broken dishes that a frantic Lettuce was trying to clean up, past a hollering Mint demanding to know who stole her teapot, and past the three way fight between Pudding, Ryou, and Zakuro over why a certain Mew should not and could not use a flamethrower to entertain the customers, and who's fault was it for leaving her unsupervised. Ignoring all of this, Ichigo walked past without so much as a hello, and began down the stairs to the lab.

"Why hello Ichigo," chirped Keiichiro before noticing her usual lack of enthusiasm, " what's wrong?" he asked as everybody (now including Masaya) filed in behind her.

"I..uh..I..." she stuttered before she was rudely interrupted by Mint, " Well! What is it! Here we were living our normal lives (A.N. They call that normal!) and then you come in all depressed and you won't even tell us why!"

At that, Ichigo exploded,"WELLEXCUSUEMEBUTI'MTHEONEWHO'SPARENT'SJUSTDROPPED THEWORLD'SBIGGESTBOMSHELLANDNOWIKNOWTHATMYWHOLELIFEISALIE.TURNSOUTI'MADOPTEDANDIHAVEATWINSISTERLIVINGINTHEUNITEDSTATES.MYBIRTHPARENTSWHOJUSTHAPPENTOBE_THE_ALEXANDANGELINAPENDRAGON,AREDEAD,THATSWHYI'MFINDINGALLTHISOUT.APPARENTLYTHERE'STHISWILLTHATSAYSI'LLINHERATEALLTHISMONEY,BUTONLYIFILIVEINTHISHUGEMANSIONWITHMYSISTER.SOSORRYIFI'MNOTEXACTLYTALKATIVEATTHEMOMENT!" and with that she collapsed into a chair, breathing heavily(A.N. you would not believe how fun it was to write that).For a moment, all anyone could do was stare.

Keiichiro was the first to rediscover his voice, "If anyone happen to catch any of that, speak now or forever hold your peace." (A.N.I think that's just like him. Don't you agree?)

The response to that was said in the following order :Lettuce, Mint, Masaya, Ryou, Zakuro, Pudding, Ichigo.

"Adopted.."

"..twin sister..."

"..in America.."

"..she's a Pendragon.."

"..big inheritance.."

"...rich if she lives in a mansion.."

"..with my sister."

"That's what I thought," stated Keiichiro, "now then, Ichigo, what exactly happened?"

"Well," began Ichigo, " lately my parents, I mean my _adopted_ parents, have been acting strange. Last night I asked them why and they told me. The good news is that my new home is just outside of town, so I'll still be able to see you guys, but I'm not so sure about this sister thing."

"She's not just some 'thing', she's your sister even if you just found out. You should try to make the best of it," said Masaya, trying to make the best of it, ' besides, it's not like you have to leave today."

"..."

"Oh.My.God. She is leaving today!" shrieked Pudding, and with that everyone began to freak out.

"Come on guys, there's no need to panic, all I'm doing the moment is checking the place out. I'm gonna need you to come with me, my sister will be there, and I don't think that I can face her alone!" pleaded Ichigo, ears and tail now showing. Noticing her distress, the whole gang (even Ryou) began to smother her with hugs and choirs's of "We're here for you," and "it'll be alright," and may other comforting words.

"Thanks everyone, _sniff_," sobbed the ecstatic cat-girl, wiping away tears that had begun to well up in her eyes, " I should have known that you'd all be there for me, even you Ryou."

"Wait a second! Who are you! Cause the real Ryou only cares about himself!" screamed Ichigo, as if she hadn't been crying just a moment before.

"Relax you stupid strawberry, it's me, don't have a cow(A.N. Hahahahahahahahaha)! Besides this sister of yours has a high probability of having compatible D.N.A. With all the data I've collected, I could upgrade the merging process, and make the most powerful Mew Mew yet. She'll even be able to fix all the mistakes _you_ make!" he sneered, waiting for another Ichigo-eruption.

He didn't have to wait long.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _MY_ MISTAKES! I RESENT THAT! AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE THING ABOUT TURNING MY ONLY SISTER INTO YOUR NEW ULTIMATE WEAPON! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" fumed Ichigo, struggling at the girls attempt to stop her from carrying out the death of one Ryou Shirogane.

(continued from the last A.N. Hahahahahahahahaha)

Meanwhile 10,000 feet above ground:

She played nervously with her impossibly long, flaming red hair, as doe colored orbs observed the scene below. With almost no thought, she focused in on the section of ocean until she could see everything within a 1 mile radius in perfect detail, right down to last tooth in the crooked smiles of the frolicking dolphins.

_They know something's about to happen, the only question is what?._

She should have been happy the fighting was over, but in the back of her mind, she knew something was wrong.

Though it had been months since the merge took place, she still wasn't completely adjusted to having another 'her' inside her. For that was what had happened.

Lately her powers had begun to grow, strengthening both her and the elements within the Heart, allowing her to use them at her will.

But as her power increased, so did her bond with the Heart. It had slowly seeped into her being, absorbing everything that she was, her thoughts, dreams, feelings, hopes, and fears, all the while combining with them.

Then, instead of it stopping there, she herself began to fuse with it. She saw what it had seen, watched the countless battles it had been used in, was passed from generation to generation, keeper to keeper. Their powers became her's, and she nearly died from the sheer force of it before they finally converged together.

In that moment of superiority, she was unable to contain it all. Without thinking, she reached into her soul, grasped the core of her power, and released it. It was in vain though, the union had become too complete. She had become the Heart, and all that her attempt had given her was another 'her' whom she named Crux (a word she had found in a thesaurus, which meant _heart_).

Crux looked like her when she was in her Guardian form (no wings though), and could not always be seen. She was always there though, constantly whispering words of advice in her mind. As a physical manifestation of the Heart, Crux was able to control all the abilities it had, and had begun to teach her all the secrets it held.

After some experimenting they found out that Crux was able to take control of their body, should there ever be need or sometimes if she just wanted a break from life (which Crux complained had been happening a little too often lately).

No one knew about this, not even the other members of W.I.T.C.H., and especially not the Oracle. At the time, she had no reason to tell them. Now she wondered if she should, but decided against it. _What they don't know won't hurt them._

**You don't know that.**

_Hello to you too Crux. Pleasant weather we're having, isn't it?_

**Cut the crap Will. You know very well that it's raining outside.**

_You could just humor me for once, you know. Besides, if you think it's okay I could make it sunny again, or would you prefer a slight breeze?_

**Enough with the sarcasm, no you cannot, how do you put it, 'make the rain rain go away, I'll let you come back another day'.**

_You do know that you just totally butchered that rhyme._

**Ha.Ha.**

_Man, what's _your _problem? All of a sudden you've become 'Miss Moody'._

**My Problem! My problem is that somewhere, someday soon, something BIG is gonna happen and here we are stuck in some stupid machine headed towards some sister of yours that we just found out about! And for your info I'm Not Moody!**

_Sssuurreee. Anyways, I think that that 'something, somewhere' as you put it, is somehow involved with her, I saw it._

**How can you be so sure (by the way I did not think that was funny) that what you saw was right? I only just stared teaching you about foreseeing, you haven't even had an actual vision yet. All you get are feelings.**

_Well I have a 'feeling' that it has something to do with, um.. what's her name again?_

**Ichigo.**

_Right. Anyways your just jealous that there's someone else besides you who looks like me. _

**Hmp!**

_Bulls eye!_

**Yeah! So what? It's not l-like I think s-she'll replace me.**

_You said it, not me._

**That's Not Funny!**

_Relax Crux, breath, breathe._

**I don't breath.**

_Sorry, forgot. _

**Sssuurrree!**

_You're never gonna let that go are you?_

**Nope.**

_Whatever. Look you don't have to worry. Ichigo and I may share the same DNA, but you and me share the same Soul. You my real sister. Not her. That won't change no matter what happens._

**Thanks.**

"PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS AND PREPARE FOR LANDING. THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING PENDRAGON AIRLINES AND WELCOME TO JAPAN."

Their silent conversation was interrupted by a flight attendant over the intercalm. Following said attendant's instructions, the plane descended, gently coming to a stop.

**I still can't believe how many things are owned by your parents. Susan kinda pales in comparison.**

_'Were owned' you mean, their dead remember. And even if they weren't, they still would not be half as good as Susan. She's my mom, and I don't appreciate what you said abo-_

Her words died in her throught (A.N. her mind actually) when she stepped into the airport. There, barely ten feet from her was one of those pick-up limo drivers holding a sign reading _Will Vandom. _But that wasn't what made her stop. Behind her (A.N. yes the driver is a woman) stood a cluster of teenagers, and standing right in front was her exact pink double.

**"Ichigo, eh? This'll be fun. He He..."** chuckled the Will who wasn't Will. She adjusted the strap of her bag, and set off towards her 'other' twin.

To Be Continued...

Yay! It's done! It took me forever to right the part with Will and Crux. I was having trouble with it, when I got an idea while watching Yu-Gi-Oh, and I made Crux up on the spot. Tell me what you think of her, and yes she's mean, but she's 'dark' while Will is 'light', just like Yugi and the Pharaoh.

Tell me if you think I should write a prequel (did I spell that right?), explaining more about how Crux was created. I thought that I might, but I want your opinion. You can tell me when you review.

By the way:

"Regular talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Crux talking to Will**

_Will talking to Crux_

**"Crux talking through Will when she's in control"**

Hope this makes things a little easier.

And also, when I wrote 'her', I was referring to Crux, and when I wrote "her 'other' twin" what I meant was that there where three twins, Will Crux, and Ichigo.

Until next time!

MewWitch


	2. Breakfast

Crux: Here you go, the long awaited update of _Will of The Heart _!

MewWitch: What are you talking about? I only just posted the story a few days ago.

Will: Don't mind her. Crux has a tendency to be over dramatic.

Crux: What's that supposed to mean? I do not act dramatic!

Will: It means what it sounds like. Besides, how else am I gonna characterize your abnormal behavior?

Crux: NEVER BE NORMAL!

MewWitch: I think you just proved her point.

Crux: Whatever (suddenly moody) (Again!)

MewWitch:Okkaaayy...

Will & Ichigo: MewWitch does not own W.I.T.C.H. or Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters in them or the song Who Knows by Avril Lavigne. She does own Crux and Mew Blackberry and several other characters that have not made their debut, and probably won't for several chapters...Hey, what are you doing Will/Ichigo? It's my turn to do the disclaimer! Nuh uh...Yeah huh...nuh un! Stop saying what I'm saying! Cut.It.Out. Will/Ichigo!

MewWitch: FREAKY TWIN ALERT! FREAKY TWIN ALERT!

Crux: Jeez, I've known Will longer than she has, and we've never done that!

Ichigo: Calm down 'Miss Jealous'... Wait a minute...Who are you?

Everyone else: (falls over anime style)

Crux: (Sweatdrop) Your kidding right?

Will: (whispers)She hasn't meet you yet in the story.

Crux: (whispers back) Then why is she here?

Will: (whispers again while looking at MewWitch) I don't know, ask the authoress.

MewWitch: Oops...

MewWitch: On With The Story, but first some reviews.

KishxIchigo Forever: I didn't know that you liked W.I.T.C.H. either!

Mewstrawberry: Glad you liked it, and here's that update that you and KishxIchigo Forever both wanted.

MewWitch: And finally...On With The Story!

Will of The Heart

Chapter 2

Breakfast

Ichigo point of view:

_"Why do you look so familiar_

_I could swear that I have seen your face before"_

I walked down one of the many vast hallways, trying to find the source of the song.

_"I think I like that you seem sincere_

_I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more"_

It was exactly one week since my sister Will had come to Tokyo. So far the two of us had been giving each other space, only speaking when we stumbled across each other. This rarely happened due to the sheer size of the house. Pendragon Manor was it's name or at least that was what Jones had told them when they first arrived. Jones was their guardian/driver/cook/whatever else they needed, though Ryou had taken to calling her 'the nanny'. Over the past seven days, she had taken control of my life, seeing that me and my sister felt right at home.

_"I think there's something more_

_Life's worth living for"_

The moment that we had arrived at the manor, we were immediately bombarded with questions from some of the world's best interior designers, wanting to know what we wanted our rooms to look like. In truth, each of us had not one room, but an entire floor! My friends had stepped right up to the plate, handing out orders about the decor. Lettuce had been surprisingly forceful, taking immediate charge of my bathing area. The others had divided up the rest of the suite. I had insisted though, on doing my bedroom myself.

_"Who know what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it was my last day"_

Will on the other hand had worked on her area alone, and generally avoided everyone except for Zakuro. The moment that they had meet they had taken an immediate liking to each other. If I'm remembering correctly, Zakuro was the only Mew who had actually she the inside of Will's rooms. I suppose it had to do with the Goth.-like impression that they both gave off.

_"How do you always have an opinion_

_And how do you always find _

_the best way to compromise_

_We don't need to have a reason_

_We don't need anything_

_we're just wasting time"_

That's why I was roaming the halls this early in the morning. Upon awakening today, I had heard someone singing somewhere downstairs. I soon realized it was Will, noticing the slight similarity to my own voice. It was strange to hear my normally soft-spoken sister (at least that was what I had come to view her as) singing with such strength and volume. What was even more puzzling was her choice in songs. During my wanderings, the melodies being sung were a variety of artists, including, Hilary Duff, Pink, Mandy Moore, and numerous others, that, like the one singing at the moment, that I couldn't recognize.(A.N. Those artists rock! I love 'em and don't care if you think I'm a geek!)

_"I think there's something more_

_Life's worth living for"_

While I was contemplating (A.N. Oooh..big word.) whether it really was my sister singing (singing extremely well now that I think about it), I realized that I barely knew a thing about my newly found sibling. _'We're twins for crying out loud'_ I thought to myself as I passed the same elevator for what seemed like the fifth time.(A.N. Yes they do have elevators)

_"Who knows what could happen_

_Do what you do_

_Just keep on laughing_

_One thing's true_

_There's always a brand new day_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day"_

Suddenly two things came to my attention: The singing was getting louder, and there was an irresistible and unmistakable smell that had drifted to where I was.

_"Find yourself_

_'Cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself_

_Who are you?_

_Find yourself_

_'Cause I can't find you_

_Be yourself_

_Who are you?"_

The Kitchen. Why didn't I think of it before? Changing directions, I headed for entryway. Sprinting down the grand staircase, two at a time, I made my way towards the only room in the whole house whose location I had memorized. Both sound and smell became easier to find.

When I arrived I was meet with the sight of the biggest and most delicious looking Breakfast I had ever seen. Mountains of eggs, piles of pancakes, tons of toasts (plain and french), and many other items were throughout the room, placed wherever there was, no _had been_, room. The only space which was not food-ridden was the stone island in the center of the room. I watched my sister put the finishing touches on some pastries, while belting out the final verse of the song.

_"So you go and make it happen_

_Do you best_

_Just keep on laughing_

_I'm telling you_

_There's always a brand new day!"_

I decided to make my presence known, and began to clap. "That was great. You have an amazing voice."

"I...I didn't realize that you were here. Did I wake you up?" asked Will, blushing from the complement. She motioned for me to sit.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Truthfully, I'd rather wake up to you singing than my annoying alarm clock," I joked from atop a stool, " What's with all the food...um.. what should I call you?"

"Will will do just fine," she said in monotone voice, then Will smiled and added, "but you may call me 'sis' if you like." Having said that, she handed me a plate, and the two of us immediately began to load, what seemed to be two of the few none-delicate pieces of china with food.

Settling together at the island, I repeated my earlier question. "Seriously, why did you make all this food by yourself ? I would have helped if you had asked me." She just smiled and began to pour syrup on her pancakes.

Then after drowning flapjacks in what must have been a quarter of a bottle of sugary goo, she stated bluntly. " One: this is my apology for my behavior over the last week, two: I couldn't wake you if I tried (trust me, I speak from experience), and three: I didn't make this by myself, I had help.I just can't tell you who." She started on her meal, leaving me with the same option.

We ate in silence, but when we were done, Will broke the ice.

"Let's go into town today."

"Huh?"

"I said let's go into town, I've never been in a city like Tokyo before. I thought we could spend sometime together while you show me around. It's been a week, and we haven't even spent two hours with each other. Besides, when I left, it was sort of last minute...and now I don't have any clean clothes. You feel up to shopping?" The last bit she rushed out, embarrassed.

"You don't have any clothes!" I stared at her, slack jawed.

"..."

"Never mind that," I said grinning as I got up, " I'd love to go shopping sis. When it comes to clothes, you've come to the right place. I'll just call the girls and w-"

"No!"

Staring at her feet, she explained, "I thought that this could be something that we did. Just the two of us. Ya know, bonding as sisters."

I nodded, placing the phone back on the hook. "Sure thing Will. Do you wanna change-oops!"

"No clean clothes, remember?" she teased, a smirk plastered on her pale face.

"He..he...forgot."

"Well..you can just forget that you forgot that I forgot that I forgot to pack some clothes." chirped Will, with a surprisingly strait face.

We tried to hold it in, but then gave up and started to laugh so hard, both of us began to cry.

To Be Continued...

MewWitch: There you go, another chapter.

Will: It was pretty short though.

MewWitch: Sorry 'bout that. This chapter was basically a filler. I made it to explain a little of what's been going on. I know it's not much, I needed something to go in-between the first chapter, and the chapter when things begin to happen.

Crux: Why wasn't I in this part!

MewWitch: Again sorry. I thought that it would be best if I did chap 2 in Ichigo's P.O.V. I couldn't put you in because she won't find out about you until later. Besides, if you look closely, you would have seen that Will said that someone helped her make Breakfast, but she couldn't tell Ichigo who it was.

Crux: Your saying that I was the one who helped her cook?

MewWitch: Maybe. It might be somebody else, but it's most likely you.

Crux:Okay. Anyways, it's time for Review Work.

Will: For those of you that have not read MewWitch's other story, The Mew Mew Code, Review Work, or R.W., is something that Crux will sometimes assign at the end of a chapter. You aren't required to do R.W., but if you do it'll help out the authoress when it comes to certain parts of the story. Other authors have MewWitch's permission to us R.W. on their own stories, some of you will probably find it helpful.

Crux: Enough of that, let's get reviewing!

Review Work

Should MewWitch put Kish in the next chapter? MewWitch is really unsure and would love to have your opinion.

NOTICE: MewWitch is at the moment currently working on a prequel to this story called Enter The Dark  which has (hopefully) been published by the time you read this. It'll help to answer some questions you have about Crux and any changes with Will and her personality(her hair for a physical example). ETD will only be a few chapters long so that MewWitch will complete it quicker. The sooner that fanfic is finished the sooner MewWitch will update this one. MewWitch hopes that you won't be mad and understand that she feels it would be best to fully explain the many changes that happen to Will and not give certain things away before they should be known. MewWitch would also like to apologize in case any of you don't understand what she meant above, her reasoning can be confusing to others.

Until Next Time

MewWitch


	3. A Day Out

MewWitch: Hello all! I've decided, that even though I'm not done Enter The Dark, I'm gonna update Will of the Heart as a reward for all of you who still check to see if I've put anything new up. Here you all go!

Crux:Since Witchie-Chan has seems to be forgetting the disclaimers lately, I'll just have to do it for her for now. (Ahem) MewWitch does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or W.I.T.C.H. If she did then her stories would be real and not just fanfics and she'd have someone else type for her.

I just want to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Sailor Thunder i love kish-kun he is awsom... Yokie Tally Solleni Mew Fire**

**mew blackforest Black RoseReina**

By The Way:

"Blah" Talking

_'Blah'_ Thinking

**Blah** Crux talking to Will

_Blah_ Will talking to Crux

MewWitch: Anyways, On With The Story!

Will of The Heart

Chapter 3

A Day Out

"Wow."

"Stop."

_"Wow!"_

"Ichigo, I mean it! Stop! It's no big deal!"

"No big deal? _No big deal?_ Willie, I'd kill to have a body like yours, you look **_awesome!(_**A.N.sp?) Forget what our birth certificates(A.N. again sp?) say, we are definitely NOT twins." Exclaimed Ichigo to her blushing not-twin. (A.N.hee hee)

After it was discovered that the two of them were the infamous Pendragon sisters, Will and Ichigo were instantly surrounded by mall employees who made sure they got everything they needed without letting them lift a single now-manicured-finger. Both had been measured for their sizes and before they could blink they were ushered from store to store where clothes were already waiting for them to try on. (Will and Ichigo actually had to convince the workers that the mall didn't need to close down so that only they could use it. Other people needed to shop too!) At some point the two had become separated due to differences in the tastes and they had just now been reunited after hours of shopping and pampering. Currently the two were inspecting the other's new appearance.

Though she was impressed by Will, that didn't mean that Ichigo looked any less fabulous. She was wearing a light blue shirt that was a cross between a halter and a turtle neck (High collar w/out sleeves or a back) with a white silk blouse (left unbuttoned) and a gold pleated skirt. Along with her usual bell, her neck was adorned with a gold chain with a small gold and bronze medallion hanging from it. Ichigo's normal pigtails were gone leaving her face framed by slightly curled and lightly highlighted locks. Her makeup made her appear older and more mature. On her feet were a pair small gold pumps. In all she looked amazing, that much she'd admit, but she was still wowed by her sisters appearance which made her realize now more than ever that there was a major difference between the two.

While Ichigo had always tried her best to do with what she had, Will had apparently been doing the opposite, hiding her looks under baggy pants and t-shirts. Now though, her make over had forced her into a complete 180.

For one, Will's extremely long hair (she had shown Ichigo as they were getting to leave that morning) had been cut in half so that it cascaded down to her lower back in waves. Instead of highlights, the foremost part of her hair (she has no bangs) had been dyed black. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that covered her hand and part of her fingers and reached just below her chest (showing off a well toned stomach) and was trimmed in silver. Her tight jean hiphuggers were tucked into silver knee length boots. The eyeshadow she wore gave her a smoldering look, while her dark lipstick made her seem mysterious. Will had on her neck a double-layered necklace (the kind where there's a chain that's like a choker and another chain below it that comes down to a point with a charm or something else on it.) that had a cross attached to it. Like Ichigo said, she looked **_awesome!_**

Ichigo felt a little embarrassed standing next to her, especially since it was obvious that though they were the same height now, without the heels there was no doubt that Ichigo would be the shorter of the two. Even with that knowledge on her mind, Ichigo still felt confident about her appearance and it showed. Will on the other hand seemed to look both elegant and nervous at the same time. She apparently wasn't used to all the attention she was getting, and it didn't appear that she was enjoying herself like Ichigo was.

That fact was confirmed when Will pulled her aside and asked, "Could we maybe get out of here. They said that everything would be delivered to the manor, and since we don't have to worry about carry anything around, I thought we could maybe finish shopping somewhere else. Ya know, away from all this attention?"

"Sure thing sis, but I hate to break it to you- that looking like that-you're gonna get attention no matter where you are. Oh no, don't change.You look great! Besides you won't be alone, I'm all dressed up too! If we're going to keep shopping, we can look great together while we're at it!" She grinned as she slowly won over her sheepish sister, "Anyways what do you want to shop for now?"

This time it was Will's turn to grin, "You mean to tell me that you've seen our birth certificates and yet you don't seem to remember that next week is our 16th birthday!"

--Time Gap--

It wasn't really that she didn't remember about their birthday, more like she was in denial. After all , it's not everyday that you find out that you're really a year older than you thought you were, and that instead of waiting two more years till they could drive, she and her sister had only less than a week to go.

Anyways, that didn't really matter now. No, right now she was on a mission to find the perfect gift for her sister. They had each jotter down some of their likes and dislikes and split up with the promise to meet up later. This way they could each shop in peace(it's harder to realize they're the you-know-who twins if there was no one else who looked like them around.) and Will could spend some time exploring the city.

--With Will--

**Lets see she likes cats, bells, flowers and the color pink. Where on Earth are we going to find _anything_ that fits that description?**

_Hush Crux, this important to me and I don't need any lip from you!_

**Lip? What lip? Do you see any lips around here?**

_Arghhh!_

"And here we have a lovely selection of floral prints...I myself am partial to the roses."

"I know, they're very beautiful."

While Will was inwardly screaming her head off, you wouldn't know it to look at her. On the outside she was pleasantly conversing with a sales clerk at a very pink store called-You guessed it-PINK, PINK, AND MORE PINK! (A.N. The fuel behind Crux's comment.) Will had hinted that someone very important to her was having her 16th b-day very soon and she needed something for her present, and once the women realized that no expense would be spared, she became _very_ helpful. Both conversations went on until one ended as Will made her final decision on Ichigo's gift or should I say _gifts._

After being assured that her purchases would be treated with the utmost care till they would arrive back at the house(A.N. I'm getting tired of calling it a manor) Will headed off to the park where the twins had decided to meet up at, before Will was to be show that the café that her baby sister(A.N. Crux's words not Will's, Ichigo's nor mine.) had been working at-underage- was a nice place and no she was not being taken advantage of. (A.N. What do ya know, it's only been a week and Will's already slipped into big-sister-gotta-protect-my-little-sister-mode. Just you wait, in a little bit that role's gonna switch and Ichigo will have to protect Will. I won't give anything else away, you'll just have to keep reading.)

--With Ichigo--

"What do ya want kid?"

"H-hello. M-my name i-is Ichigo, a-and I n-need to g-et a gi-g-gif-gif..."

"Gift?"

"Y-yes, a gift. For my..my.."

"Out with it."

"I...I..I NEED A GIFT FOR MY SISTER'S 16TH BIRTHDAY AND I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT COSTS! (huff, huff)"

The clerk broke into a grin, "Well why didn't you say so! This is Hot Topic, not someplace scary. Sure there's a lot of black, and the place if full of Goths, but that doesn't mean we're gonna bite your head off if you ask for help. Hey! Hey Kid! You okay!"

Another clerk came over, "What happened?"

"She fainted."

"You didn't scare her did you?"

"Nah, wasn't me?"

"Then why'd she faint?"

"Relief, I think."

WE INTERRUPT THIS STORY FOR A VERY IMPORTANT NEWS BULLETIN:

A.N. Ah hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah-

THIS WILL PROBABLY WILL GO ON FOR SOME TIME, AND MEANWHILE CRUX WILL TAKE OVER AND FINISH THIS CHAPTER.

--The Park--

_'I wonder what's taking sis so long. She should have been here by now.'_ Will wondered as she waited, leaning against one of the trees that surrounded the clearing where she currently was. She had a bad feeling, and she knew to trust her instincts. Right now her instinct was telling her that she wasn't alone. There was someone here watching her, and whoever it was definitely was not good news.

"Hello Will."

A chill went down her back as she looked around trying to find out who spoke. "Who are you!"

"Who am I? Lets just say I'm a friend of your sister."

Backing away from where she last heard the speaker, she moved towards the center of the clearing so that she'd have a clear view when whoever was there decided to reveal(Crux Note:sp?) themselves. "Somehow I doubt that. Show yourself."

"That anxious to see me? Oh well, here I am." Suddenly he was in front of her and before she could stop him, he seized her and stole a kiss.(C.N: I betcha know who this is now) "My name is Kish cutie and you right, me and Ichigo aren't exactly what you call friends. But personally I wouldn't mind being her _boy_friend, even though she already has one."

"Let go of me." Since he'd first caught her, Kish hadn't released her from his arms.

He looked at her with a grin, "Why would I do that? We've just met, and I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot more of each other, so we might as well get to know one another."

"I think I know enough thank you. Besides I do not want you around when my sister gets here, especially after what just told me. Let go of me!" Will tried to sound brave, but she couldn't stop herself from trembling. For some reason unknown to her, being this close to Kish made her feel like she used too whenever she was near a portal; Weak and helpless.

Kish noticed this and chuckled. "Ichigo's coming? Well in that case I'll leave," Will stopped trembling, only to start shaking at what he said next,"but I think I'll take you with me. That way we can have some _fun_." He tightened his grip on her, preventing any attempts at escaping.

"SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! NOW LET HER GO!"

There stand at the edge of the clearing where Kish had snared Will was Ichigo; Transformed, pissed-off and ready to fight for her sister.

To Be Continued...

MewWitch: Buh buh bum!

Crux: Hey! I thought you were laughing hysterically(sp?) showing no apparent signs of stopping.

MewWitch: Well, I was, but I got over it. Anyways, nice cliffhanger! Now they all have to wait until next time to find out what happens to Will.

Crux: Yeah I know, and until then, she's stuck with Kish! Ha Ha!

Will:CRUX! Stop laughing and help get this pervert off of me!

Kish: You don't actually think I'm a pervert do you?

Everyone else: YES WE DO!

Kish: What! Everyone thinks that?

Tart: It's true though.

Kish: What? You too Tart? What about you Pai? You guys are supposed to be on my side.

Pai: It's a proven fact.

Will: I have an idea that might help.

Kish: What?

Will: HOW ABOUT LETTING GO OF ME!

Kish: Why would I do that? You're cute.

Everyone: PERVERT!

Until next time!

MewWitch


End file.
